Twilight
by HowlingWulf
Summary: Based on the series 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer. Courtney as Bella; Duncan as Edward and DJ as Jacob. Rated T for future blood and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **'Sup peoples? Not much to say, other then I hope you enjoy my parody of the awsome book: Twilight. Please no flames, but reviews are very welcome!

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Total Drama Island OR Twilight! If I did...I admit they would both suck.

* * *

First day of school…great. My eyes glanced at the clock, wishing I hadn't gotten up earlier than needed.

"Honey! You better get to school to get your schedule!" My father, Charlie, called from downstairs.

I had just recently –two days ago to be exact- moved in with him. I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona, but I got fed up with my mother and her new fiancée. All they ever talked about was each other! So I came here to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad.

"Coming…" I sighed. Usually I was ecstatic about school, but when you start at a new one in the middle of the year, the excitement just isn't there.

A frown crossed my face when I thought about meeting total strangers. I had a few friends back in Arizona. Others thought I was stubborn and pushy... which I was.

I reluctantly left my room and headed down the stairs. I could hear Charlie in the Kitchen. He wasn't a good cook, so I had been trying my best –which sucked, but was still better than Charlie- attempt at cooking. Hopefully, he could manage to at least make a bowl of cereal.

He could hear me as well. "Not going to eat?" He asked when I walked past the room for the front door.

"Morning, Dad. Nope." I greeted.

"Hey, this would be a good time to drive your new car!" Charlie called after me from the kitchen.

"Sure."

"And good luck at school!"

"Will do…"

"Oh, don't forget to—"

I quickly shut the door before he could say anything else. Charlie cares too much, I thought, climbing into my 'new' truck. My Dad bought it some from family friends. The Grays or something…I really didn't remember…or care. The vehicle was pretty old and faded in color, but I felt attached to it for some reason. My thoughts of this kept me occupied until the truck reached the school.

"Oh thank God." I heaved a sigh of relief. The parking lot was almost completely empty. Guess getting up early was worth it.

The truck's engine died when the key came out of the ignition. I got out and closed the door, looking around at the school. Definitely not as good as the one back home, but I pushed that out of my head, trying to find the office. It was good to get here before the crowd so that I wasn't stared at.

After about five minutes, I found the office. I opened the door and stepped in, walking right up to the secretary. Just looking at her made me bored. "Hello?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha?" She looked up at me from the computer. "Oh." She clicked something with the mouse and then turned her whole body in my direction. "Yes?"

"Uh, I'm new here and I was hoping to get my schedule?" this was said in probably the most polite way possible.

"Hmmm," The boring person looked me over and then began typing on the computer once more. "You are…Ms. Swan, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Here. First classroom is right around the corner. Take a left at the end of the hall and it should be right there."

"Thanks."

She held out a piece of paper, which I grabbed and turned away. By the time I was back outside, other students were starting to arrive.

"Where did she say that room was…?" I whispered to myself, looking over my schedule as I walked. I got lost twice before finding my first period.

As far as I could tell, there were only a few open seats. I walked up to the teacher and told him that I was new before taking a seat in the second row. I expected to be ignored by the old students, but I was wrong.

"Hi!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Here's where alitte audience interaction is involved. As you all most likely noticed, I ddn't mention the name of the ain character! If you (Yes you, the reader) can guess who plays: 'Bella Swan, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black' in my story, then you're OC will appear in my story as one of Bella's few friends at school.**

**The first five people to guess correctly win! Read and Review! ...No Flames! I mean you, Flame Rising!**


	2. Cody, Bridgette, Geoff and Tyler

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Twilight. I am nowhere near worthy enough.**

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating ANY of my stories. But I DO have a life. Anyways, I hope this makes up for my absence.

* * *

"Chapter two: Cody, Geoff, Bridgette and Tyler"

"Hi, I'm Cody! You're uh…Courtney Swan, right?" A voice from behind me asked. Sighing with slight annoyance, I turned around to face Cody.

He was, by far, the skinniest boy I had ever seen. It was hard to even believe that he was a student at my school. His hair was short, a light brown, as well as his eyes. Around Cody's waist was a white hoody, and the rest of his outfit was kinda nerdy. The grin on the teenager's face was slightly creepy.

"Err, Yah. I'm Courtney." I responded politely, turning back to my desk.

"I see that you're new here, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Cody said before retreating to his own desk. Thankfully, the teacher started the lesson afterwards, and I could happily focus on schoolwork. We had gone over this stuff back home, so it wasn't hard to realize all of the answers.

Five minutes until the bell rings, I noticed Cody starting to fidget and glance in my direction. I tried not to pay attention, but it was hard. Finally, I felt relief as the loud ring sounded. Gathering my stuff, I headed for the door, only to be stopped by Cody.

"Hey, want me to show you to your next class?"

"Sure." I smiled as nicely as possible. I still had no idea where I was going around here.

"Cool, come with me." Wearing his grin, he marched out of class. I glanced over my shoulder, and then followed, not caring to tell Cody that he had left his own belongings on his desk.

The same thing would continue until lunch. Cody would show up at the end of my class, and take me to my next one. Of course, we stopped at my First period to get Cody's stuff. When lunch came around, he led me toward the table where he and his friends would sit everyday. '_He does seem nice. Over friendly, but nice.'_ I decided as we entered the cafeteria.

Cody motioned to a table. "Over there is where I sit. I'm sure there is plenty of room for you…if you like I mean." He stammered at the last part.

"Thanks, but maybe tomorrow. I'm not really hungry right now, and I need to, uh, organize my locker." I replied.

The young boy only looked down for a moment. "Oh. Well, then tomorrow. See you, Courtney." He waved as he strolled over to his table, where four of his buddies greeted him.

I slipped out of the cafeteria and rushed to the nearest bathroom. Washing my hands, I looked at the mirror. "I move from home, and end up at the bottom of the food chain here. Oh well, have to start somewhere."

****

PE came, and I groaned as we learned today's activity. Volley-ball. "Crap." I hissed under my breath as I was put onto a team. Someone tapped by shoulder and I swear I jumped into the air in surprise. "Wha!?"

Spinning to face whoever it was, half expecting it to be Cody, I notice another boy standing there. He was much bigger than Cody, with gold hair and blue eyes. Unlike the other boys, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which revealed his abs. "Hey, I'm Geoff. You are?"

"Courtney Swan."

"Sweet! Just like the bird…I mean…"

"It's fine." He sighed with relief as I shrugged it off, trying to get back into the game. The ball came at me just as I turned my head. Somehow, it rebounded off of my forehead, and went back over the net. I felt dizzy as my team gave me surprised cheers, Geoff and a blonde female helping me to the stands. "Ow…what just happened?"

"You scored us a point." Said the female, her face becoming clearer as my vision returned. "I'm Bridgette." She introduced herself.

"Haylo, Bridgette." I smiled, still slightly out of it. I shook my head, straightening up. I looked her over. She had her long hair up in a ponytail, and wore a blue hoody, with her hands neatly pocketed.

Geoff and Bridgette exchanged glances before Bridgette offered her hand. "Anyways, way to take one for the team, Courtney." I took the gesture and she helped me back up.

"How do you know me?"

"It's not a big school, really."

I put my head to my hand, feeling a bump. "Ouch. Do you think I would be able to sit out?"

This time, Geoff answered. "Heck no, but don't worry. Me and Bridge will shield you from oncoming balls."

"Thanks."

The rest of the game went pretty slowly. Whenever a volley-ball would fly toward me, Geoff or Bridgette would stay true to their word and block it. Our team ended up winning by two points, and we were dismissed before the bell rang since almost none of us could walk properly now.

Bridgette and I walked down the hallways, talking as I held an icepack to my head. "So, anyone catch your eye yet?" She questioned casually.

"Uh, No. Though there is this one kid. He seems really nice, but in a, well, stalker-ish way. He showed me where all of my classes were, even though I never told him what they were."

"Wow…that is weird." Seeing the parking lot, she waved good-bye. "I need to head home. See you tomorrow, Courtney." She called as she left. I waved back, thankful I had at least three friends. It was only my first day too.

****

When I got home, I rushed in, eager to do my homework and then check my e-mails. My father sat on the couch, cheering on his favorite team. I couldn't care less about what sport it was, I had had enough sport entertainment for one day.

As I slept that night, foggy images flashed through my head. The only thing similar to each image was that they all seemed as if they had come from horror films. Five vampires, silhouettes in the night, and five werewolves, hidden in the shadows. Just as the lead vampire and werewolf clashed, I yanked my eyes open to the sound of my alarm. "Aw, that was like a free movie." I sighed, sitting up to check the time.

****

Cody was first to greet me as I entered the school grounds, immediately offering to escort me to first period. "Sure." I accepted, and he looked too thrilled.

My classes passed as they normally did. I answered many questions in each subject, either earning astounded looks, or irritated glares. "Five minutes…" I counted down to lunch. I knew I had promised to sit with Cody and his posse' at lunch, and I was always honest…mostly.

"Come on, my friends will like you." He promised as he marched through the hall. I followed behind, amused by his antics. _'Suuuuure they will.'_ I thought in my head as he opened the double doors into the cafeteria. "Over there!" He pointed gleefully, racing to grab two spots at the table. I followed more slowly.

Reaching the table, I noticed two faces. "Geoff? Bridgette?" I cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the scrawny teenage-boy who was holding a chair out of me. They waved, both sitting next to each other across from me. Next to them sat a boy in a red workout suit and matching headband.

"Well, hello Courtney." The stranger greeted, leaning back and setting his shoes against the table.

I glanced at Bridgette, who smiled innocently and then pointed to the new boy. "This is Tyler. Don't let the jacket fool you, he sucks at sports." She joked.

"Well, that makes two of us." I agreed, finally taking a seat so Cody would just sit down too. Tyler rolled his eyes, but in a good-tempered way. "So, is this all of you?"

Geoff shook his head, a cowboy style hat on top of his head now. "Nope. Izzy is home sick for now. Should be back tomorrow though." He looked up, as if thinking.

Tyler sat up, "So, how're you liking our school, Arizona?"

I raised my brow again. "It's…alright," trying to answer wisely. "I've already done some of the stuff, so it's pretty easy." I shrugged.

"Could you help me sometime then? " Geoff asked, looking toward me. "I could really use some help in math, dude."

Bridgette shook her head. "That's because you never focus in there, Geoff."

"Oh yah."

I was glad that they were so eager to accept me into their group. I sent each of them a smile –even Cody- and opened my mouth to speak. Just as I did though, something caught my eye.

Five teenagers, three males and two females, had just entered the cafeteria. They all looked…different. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad though. "Hey," I whispered to Bridgette, who was to the right of me. "Who're they?"

"Oh, them?" she followed my gaze to the five, who took a seat at a table in the far corner of the room. "Those are the Cullens."

* * *

**Read and Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update, promise.**


	3. Lunch with Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Twilight. I do own two future OCs, but not until chapter seven or something like that. **

**Author's Note: Here it is, the next chapter! **

* * *

"CHAPTER TWO: Lunch Time with Friends."

"The Cullens?"

Tyler nodded, cutting in. "you got that right. They stay in their own little group though, since most of them are hooked up."

I noticed Cody look at the ground below the table, but no one else seemed to notice.

Bridgette shrugged, "But they do seem like nice people."

"Except Heather," Geoff added. "Dudette's got some major issues."

"I guess so," The blond agreed unsurely.

Tyler snorted. "You kidding me?! She's a total B-"

"Alright, that's enough. Besides, you've never even spoken to her before." Commented Bridge.

All three of the boys at the lunch table looked away innocently. I simply sat there, trying to figure out what was happening. While they argued, I turned to look at the Cullen Family again.

The first male had dark brown hair, and deeply tan skin. Somehow, the color seemed paler than it should have been, but it was hard to catch. His eyes were a bright gold as well. A green, skin tight, t-shirt covered his chest, and worn out jeans. He seemed to be similarly built like Geoff, but much, much harder to look away from. _'woooow…'_

I managed to pull my gaze away from the guy, long enough to notice the girl leaning against his chest.

The girl had a red-ish tank-top, which revealed her belly-button, along with skinny jean shorts. Unlike her boyfriend, she was totally pale. She had long black hair and cold light bronze eyes. Around her neck, a large pendant hung, but I was too far away to see what was on it. Her eyes were hard, and cold, contrasting with her figure and looks.

It wasn't hard to tell that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. I blinked and shook my head, realizing that Bridgette was speaking. "Courtney?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I reluctantly looked away from the hot guy, and said to my friend, "You were saying?"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Interested in Justin?"

"Who?"

"Justin Cullen. Boyfriend of Heather Hale."

"So I assume that she's that one?" I sighed, pointing to Heather who was staring off into the distance.

"Bingo. But don't worry, the effect usually goes away after…awhile." I let out a breath of relief. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble with some one like Heather, who seemed to be high up in the heichary at school. This was odd because I was never shy at my old school.

Geoff adjusted his hat and leaned in his chair. "Yah, but dude, Heather isn't the one that gets Cody's attention." He laughed, along with Tyler.

Cody crossed his arms. "So what, Gwen is…" He glanced at me and Bridgette, apparently revising his word choice, "Really, really pretty." He finished lamely.

I looked back toward the Cullen's table. "And Gwen is the other girl?" I assumed.

Tyler answered. "Of course. Honestly, she may seem the gloomiest, but she acts like the nicest out of any of them."

Gwen did indeed seem like a stereotypical Goth. Her skin was probably the palest of all, and her eyes were a dark shade of orange. Her hair was shorter than Heather's, but had blue streaks all through-out it, the rest of it being black. She wore a blue/black shirt and matching skirt. She was staring up at the person beside her, who had his face directed at the floor.

"That's Trent, Gwen's boyfriend." Bridgette indicated the black haired boy who was looking at the floor. At this statement, Cody rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

Trent's hair was pitch black, and I couldn't see the color of his eyes. His shirt was camo, with a weird handprint on the front. This, as well as black pants and belt. Nothing looked odd to me about Trent.

Tyler sat straight up in his seat. "Don't forget to tell her about Duncan, Bridge."

"Dude, I get enough about him already." Complained Geoff. "But, he does seem like a cool dude."

"Do you ever stop saying 'dude'?" I asked him. He only returned the look.

"Uh….why wouldn't I?"

"Nevermind. So who is Duncan?"

All four table occupants jerked their fingers in unison at the final Cullen, who was hidden behind the other four. I strained my eyes to see him properly. I semi-consciously gaped at what I saw.

The final family member, Duncan Cullen, looked most unique out of everyone she had seen at this school. Despite having a black base of hair, the rest was a green Mohawk. He had an earring on his right ear and an eyebrow piercing on the left eyebrow. On his chin was a small patch of facial hair. Around his neck was a spike black collar, which would have served better use on a prison guard dog. His attire consisted of a black shirt with a skull on it, and blue jeans with red tennis shoes. It took a few moments to snap out of it.

"Courtney! Courtney!" Bridgette yelled.

"I zoned out again, didn't I?"

"Yah."

"What's with that guy, Duncan? He seems like a…a…"

"Punk?" Tyler smirked.

I nodded, turning back to my table. "Exactly! He looks like a criminal! I guess we know who to turn to when there's graffiti on the school wall." Back home, the punks weren't taken too very well. I tried, and succeeded, in avoiding them.

Cody finally spoke after a long silence, "We should eat now, we've only got," He looked at the clock up on the wall of the cafeteria. "about 6 minutes left."

Tyler, who had eaten already, placed his hands behind his head, leaning back again. "So, Courtney, what class you have next?"

"Bio, and then Gym."

Geoff grinned. "Ready for more volley-ball?"

"How much longer are we going to do that?" I cringed.

"Until the end of the week. Maybe if you're lucky, dude, you'll score us more points like yesterday! That was awesome, man!" Geoff laughed at the memory.

Tyler and Cody gave me confused glances and I narrowed my eyes. "You don't need to know." I told them quickly. I heard the bell ring and I groaned. There went my only chance to eat for awhile.

"Well," Bridgette began, getting up, "I'll see you guys later." She walked out of the cafeteria, followed by Geoff.

Tyler scoffed and glanced at me. "I have gym now. Time to dominate!" And with that he took off for the Gymnasium. He ran sort of hunched over, arms down. My weird look watched until he was out of sight. _'creepy…' _I thought.

Cody was clearing the table, but tossed me an apple. "Here. Bye, Courtney." He waved and then left. Now alone, my eyes rotated to stare the table where the Cullens had been sitting.

Gwen, Justin, Heather, Trent and…Duncan were all gone now. Figures, so was most of the students. I blinked, realizing that I was gonna be late for Biology. "Oh, Crap!" Munching on the apple as I went, I dashed for the doors.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright! Twilight fans should know what happens next, and those who don't will have to wait until the next chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Biology

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI and Twilight. I do happen to own two future characters, but that isn't until chapter seven.**

**Author's Note: Greetings, TDI fans that also enjoy Twilight! Most of you out there know what this chapter will be about, but the rest will just have to read on!**

* * *

Coming to a stop outside my biology classroom, I looked to a clock above the door. According to it, I still had two minutes before the bell would ring. Recalling yesterday, I remembered that my lab partner wasn't here. Maybe he/she would be here today. My free hand opened the door and my eyes averted to my teacher, sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He lifted one hand in acknowledgement, flipping through some papers. "You remember your seat?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Your partner is here, so if you'll just go sit by him." He beckoned to my table without looking up.

I nodded; relieved that I would have some help for whatever the teacher had cooked up. The apple core in my hand fell into the nearest garbage basket. Turning, I looked over at where I sat, spying who my partner was. "Oh, no." I whispered.

Why was Duncan Cullen sitting at my table!?

I opened my mouth to protest, but the bell let out another loud ring. "To your seat, Ms. Swan." Instructed the teacher. I sighed, sitting in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Duncan lean away from me, almost to the point of falling out of his seat. He looked away and covered his mouth as well.

I raised one eyebrow, wondering why he was doing that. I know I didn't smell bad, so I gulped quietly, taking in all of his piercings and Mohawk.

'_Looks mean nothing.'_ I told myself and held my hand out to him, smiling. "Hi, I'm Court...." I froze as Duncan turned his head towards me, glaring at me with pitch black eyes. "Okay then." I muttered, turning back to the class. I could feel his searing gaze on me, which irritated me.

The teacher started along lecture about diffusion, and I tried hard to pay attention. Of course it was hard with someone's glare boring into you.

Every five minutes or so, I would glance at Duncan, only to be caught in the silence. This was the longest class I could ever remember. Eventually I stopped taking notes all-together, annoyed by the fact that he hadn't seemed to have moved all period. It was a good thing I had done this lab before moving. Whenever I would get enough courage to ask Duncan to stop staring at me, my voice would stop.

Longest. Class. EVER.

Eventually, Duncan shifted in his seat, causing me to turn in his direction. He had his untouched books, and was out of his seat before I could blink twice. I was too confused to speak as he rounded our table, heading for the door. Not even a second later, the bell for passing period sounded. Sighing in relief, I followed the crowd out of the classroom.

I skipped going to my locker, as the next class was Gym. At least Bridgette and Geoff were in that class. Reaching the double doors to the gym, I entered to see Geoff already warming up for Volley-ball.

The blond immediately noticed me and waved, grinning. "Wassup, dudette?" I had to resist rolling my eyes.

"Nothing much, Geoff. And please, don't call me 'dudette'." I asked, trying not to let my irritation show in my voice. "Is Bridgette here yet?"

"Nope. Oh, there she is! Hey, Bridgette!" He called loudly, smiling like a goof-ball as said female came through the same doors that I had. She was already in her P.E. clothes, which reminded me as well. I waited until the two were chatting about random stuff before heading to the girls' locker room.

P.E. passed by without much complication. Geoff and Bridgette helped me to not get knocked in the head, and I actually managed to score a point. I was just starting to get the hang of the game when school ended. Of course I happened to be serving at the time, so I knocked the ball at some girl on the other side of the net.

"Nice serve, Courtney." Bridgette laughed as we walked toward the parking lot. Geoff tailed behind us like a loyal puppy. "You hit Jessica in the head pretty hard." She congratulated.

Geoff wrapped his arms around our shoulders. This made me quite uncomfortable, so I shrugged out of it as he spoke. "Dudes, you should have seen her after you two ran away. Man was she steamed." The tone in his voice told me that Jessica wasn't his favorite girl.

I walked slightly slower than them. "Hey guys? Have either of you two spoken to Duncan Cullen before?"

"Nope," Bridgette answered, giving me a curious look.

Geoff nodded. "Yup. Seems like a cool dude. Why?" He asked, giving me a similar look as Bridge, but more…spaced out.

I shrugged, trying to make it seem like I didn't care. "Eh, it just turns out that I sit next to him in Bio. He wouldn't stop glaring at me." I admitted.

Bridgette stopped walking. "Why? Did you say something to him?"

"No. I mean, only like…four words."

"That's odd. I mean sure, he isn't the nicest guy at school, but that doesn't seem like him."

I suddenly wanted to change the subject. "So…why wasn't he here yesterday?"

Geoff cut in, leaning against the wall. "The Cullens go hiking every now and then. I wish I could go camping sometime. Seems like a lot of fun!"

"And they just cut school?"

"Yup. The dudes' never seem to get in trouble about it either. Luckies."

I listened, more interested than I should be, when the clock caught my attention. "Oh my god! I have to get home before my Dad and get dinner started."

Geoff scratched his head. "You cook?"

"Yah. Not my favorite pass-time though." I told them as I walked away.

"Bye!" Bridgette called. Geoff only tipped his hat like a cowboy.

***

The next day, I managed to get out of the house before my Dad, planning to get to school before other students. When I arrived, I saw Tyler, Cody, Bridgette and some other girl outside a large van. I pulled past them, parking a few slots down. Only Bridgette seemed to notice me and walked over, followed by the two boys. The girl with red hair took off in the other direction, arms in the air.

We all chatted, Geoff soon joining us. Soon the bell rang and Cody and I made our way to first period. All classes passed in a blur until Lunch. Cody and Bridgette walked with me to get food, and when we returned to the table, the red-headed girl from earlier was sitting next to Tyler.

Her clothes were all green, and she was bouncing up and down rapidly. "Hi-I'm-Izzy-and-I-wasn't-here-yesterday-but-now-I'm-here-it's-nice-to-meet-you!" She greeted in one sentence.

"Uh…what?" I sat down next to Geoff and Cody.

"She said her name is Izzy and it's nice to meet you." Cody translated. The way Izzy said it, made it sound like she was drunk. "She speaks like that a lot. Especially when she's had sugar."

I gave Izzy a weird look, as she was downing a pixy stick.

Once Lunch was over, I gulped. I would have to sit through Duncan Cullen death-glaring at me again. Thinking about it, I hadn't looked over at the Cullen table today. I was too busy watching Izzy chug down more sugar. Speaking of her,

"Hey-Courtney-where-are-you-going?-Bio?-Me-too!" The hyperactive teen leapt over my shoulders, startling me. She landed on her feet, grinning madly.

"Izzy, I understand that you're on a sugar rush, but I really need to get to class." I stated, walking around her. But she only bounced ahead of me again.

"We-have-the same-class-so-I-figured-we-could-walk-together!"

I sighed heavily, seeing the classroom door now. "Fine. Just, try and contain all of the energy. Okay?"

"Oki-dokie!"

Getting to the door, I raised my hand, "You first." I definitely wasn't ready to suffer another long period. She ran in, jumping over the tables until the got to one in the back. Sitting alone, she sat down and set her feet on the other stool. I didn't blame any of the other students for sitting away from her. I simply couldn't imagine a time she acts normal.

Then my eyes averted to my own table. A sigh of relief came when Duncan wasn't there. Then a small surge of disappointment came from somewhere, but I shrugged it off. Why would I be sad that he wasn't here?! I sat down, and succeeded in paying attention the whole time. I was shocked how fast the time passed. Heck, Izzy was out of her seat faster than any of us.

***

The rest of the week went on like this. Izzy would tail me to Biology, where Duncan would fail to appear. "Good," I told myself. "That guy acted like a jerk." Though whenever I would lay eyes on the empty seat, I felt a faint feeling of sadness.

Gwen, Trent, Heather and Justin came to school everyday, and sat at their regular table as if Duncan wasn't apart of their group. Trent would never make eye-contact with another kid; Gwen would occasionally argue with Heather, and Justin…just sat there, looking hot.

I learned that Izzy can in fact calm herself down, usually after someone smacks her. Or Cody would snatch all of her sugar when she was buying food.

Friday came and went, still no Duncan. On Saturday, my father offered to take me to some place outside Forks, but I refused, telling him I had homework. All in all, it was a boring weekend.

I drove into the school parking lot, expecting to see my circle of friends near the van. It turned out that it was owned by Tyler.

Instead, Duncan Cullen, at the wheel of a silver Volvo, went right past my truck. Gwen sat shot-gun, and the other three sat in the back. I was even more stunned when Duncan jerked the car into a small slot, not even touching the cars beside it.

I sighed with annoyance. Duncan Cullen was back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? I sure hope you liked it, cause I was half out of it when I wrote this. I would like 10 reviews, and then I will update my story the very next day. I promise! **


End file.
